Outcast
by TheDoctorsRiverSong
Summary: Derpy Hooves and her life in Cloudsdale. *TRIGGER WARNING! **


"Hey look everypony, it's Derpy Hooves!" a purple pegasus yelled as I passed. All the pegasi turned their heads and laughed.

My name is Ditzy Doo. I am a gray pegasus pony with a yellow mane and tail. I am more commonly known by everypony as Derpy Hooves. I got the name on my first day at school. My eyes are crossed, and they all thought it would be funny to name me Derpy.

"Stop it! I can't help that my eyes are crossed like this!" I shouted back to them.

"Oh Derpy, we all know you are just a stupid clutz. You should just leave Cloudsdale. Nopony likes you anyway," the purple pegasus yelled back at me.

They were right. Nopony liked me. I live alone, since my parents left me when I was younger. They were too embarrassed to live with a pegasus like me. Tears fell from my yellow eyes. Once again, they laughed at me.

I can't stand it anymore. I just want it to stop. I don't even have anyone that I can talk to about it, since I live alone. School is where all the taunting happens, and I can't even stop it. The teachers don't care about me. All I can do is cry, and pray to Princess Celestia it stops. But, it never does.

As I run away, I hear their harsh words follow me. Even as I return to my small home, it haunts me. I know it shouldn't hurt me as much as it should, but it does. The teasing never stops. It's like a dark cloud hanging over you. I used to have friends. They were always there for me. Until they started to get bullied for being with me. Now they also taunt me as well.

"I just don't know what went wrong…." I say to myself quietly. "What happened to the old Ditzy that everyone loved for her silliness? Now it's just stupid Derpy Hooves. The crazy pegasus with the crossed eyes. She can't even fly straight. Crashes into everything, and causes a wreck," I sighed and closed my big yellow eyes. All I could do is hope that tomorrow would be a better day, but I knew it would never be a better day until I left Cloudsdale.

* * *

That next morning, I got ready like any other day. Brush my mane and tail, brush my teeth, pack my saddlebags and leave my small house. As I make my way to the school, all I can think about is what rude things they will call me. Maybe today I'll be called 'Featherbrain'. It wouldn't be a change in anything, but it wouldn't hurt as much as some of the other things they have called me in the past.

Once I get to school, all the pegasi turn their head and laugh. This time, I don't try to fight it. All I do is walk to the school with my head held low to the ground. Maybe they were right. Maybe I am just a stupid clutz. Maybe I am a featherbrain. Maybe I don't deserve to live anymore. All these maybes pop into my head like clouds. The tears start to fall down my face once more. It's like a river, and they just don't stop anymore, and I can't help it.

"Oh look everypony, Featherbrain Derpy is crying! Aww cheer up Derpy. Not everyone can be as special as you. Special Ed!" the purple pegasus yelled out to me. The other ponies laughed even harder.

They were right though. No one could be as special as me. I'm so special, I have to be in my own class. Only, it's for the disabled ponies. I wasn't able to fly with the other pegasi, just near them. They taunt me on my learning and flying.

The rest of the day wasn't any better. When I went to get lunch, the purple pegasus yelled "Need some help there Derpy? I don't want you to crash and make a fool of yourself!" an uproar of laughter exploded from the ponies. Why can't they just accept me for who I am? I am just like them, except my eyes are crossed. They shouldn't judge me by the way I look and act, but how I feel towards others. I care about them, and if they only let me into their hearts, I can show them love and compassion for others, not hatred.

If I could go to the teachers or the principal on this situation, I could. But they don't really care for the different pegasi. All the different ones do is bring them down. They want to be known as the best race in all of Equestria, and all a disabled pony does is bring them down, so they give you your own class, and they watch and laugh when you get taunted. I know there has to be at least one pony who cares for me, but I just haven't met them yet. Maybe they don't even live here. Maybe they live on the ground somewhere. Maybe its a Unicorn, or a nice Earth Pony. If I can find a unicorn who can fix my eyes, that would be amazing. The only problem is that young pegasi aren't aloud to leave Cloudsdale without an adult until they are 12. No adults would leave with me, and I'm a pony who doesn't breaks the rules. I follow them nicely, and abide by them. Unlike some pegasi who decide it would be nice to break every rule ever set forth.

"Derpy Derpy you're so klutzy!" the purple pegasus yelled again.

"Aubrie, that doesn't even rhyme," a green pegasus said to the purple one.

"Oh shut up, Tatianna. I don't care if it rhymes, I just want Derpy to see how horrible she is. Maybe she will go and kill herself like she should have done a while ago!" Aubrie yelled at me.

They were right. I should just go and kill myself. Rid this horrible world of me. I can't do anything to help. As I turn to go home, they laugh at me for the last time.

* * *

Dear whoever happens to look for me and find this (although I don't think anyone will),

Hello. As I am writing this letter, I am crying as much as a pony can. It never stops. The taunting and bullying. It never stops, and I'm tired of it. I have been told so many times that I should just go and kill myself. Well, they are about to get their wish. I guess I am just a useless pegasus. I can't do anything right, and all their names to me have killed me inside. If I am dead inside, why not finish the job and get it over with? I guess you could say that these are my final words. So here are my final words.

I hope you realize that your words do hurt me. Anything and everything you say can hurt a person, and most of the time it will. I know that you want me dead, and I guess you can say that you got your wish. I know that I am a horrible pony and right now I can't do anything to help you. But you never know. I could have been the pony who found a cure for cancer, or helped save your parents if they are dying. But now, no pony will ever know what I can do, since I am taking my own life. Well I guess my final words are going to be, treat others the way you want to be treated. If you treat them like they are nothing, then I hope that someday you get the same in return. I am picking up the pills and about to swallow them. I hope you know that you are the cause of this, and this is the effect. Goodbye.

~Ditzy Doo (Derpy Hooves)

So I guess this is the end. I started off with a good life, but now it is gone. I lift up the pills and swallow them all. I close my eyes and wait for the end.


End file.
